


Make a Wish

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of happiness under starry skies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

Sometimes, as a boy, Jack would sit at his window at night, throwing dreams into the darkness, hoping a star would catch them and make them come true. In adolescence, still dreaming, he’d wish for love to find him, but the stars never answered, and as dawn’s light spread across Lightning Flat, he’d wake to find himself alone.

Now, Jack lies beneath those same stars, watching his companion as he sleeps, softly illuminated by flickering firelight.

Smiling, he glances skyward. "Sure took your time," he murmurs.

And the stars, strewn like countless shattered diamonds across the vast canvas, wink back.


End file.
